


【授翻】淺層印記 Skin Deep (鐘桶Sladjay，靈魂伴侶AU)

by thesoleil



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: Under the Red Hood (2010), Under the Red Hood
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, M/M, Soul Bond, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:47:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 22,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27430726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesoleil/pseuds/thesoleil
Summary: 斯萊德．威爾遜醒來時右手腕內側印著靈魂伴侶對他說的第一句話。儘管對這個想法很感興趣，也許還有一點點佔有欲，但他並不十分興奮。六十二歲代表什麼意義？無論那個不幸的混蛋是誰，他都擁有比對方多半個世紀的歲月。
Relationships: Jason Todd/Slade Wilson
Kudos: 29





	1. 過去

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheFightingBull](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFightingBull/gifts).
  * A translation of [Skin Deep](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21185036) by [TheFightingBull](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFightingBull/pseuds/TheFightingBull). 



**1998年8月16日**

斯萊德．威爾遜咬緊牙關瞪著右手腕內側，驚嚇地喘著粗氣，他盯著似乎是潦草寫下的鮮紅字體，完全忽略了面前的大型顯示器投下的暗藍色燈光。兩個單詞回視著他。這兩個字注定會是他的靈魂伴侶和他相遇時對他說的第一句話。傳說在聽到靈魂伴侶說出那句命中注定的話的時候，他會能 **感覺到** 他們的感受，像是心靈感應或是其他類似的狗屎事，他並不真的相信那部分，但是他也沒有證據可以支持或反對這個論點。

這些話從根本上就惹怒了他，但比不過意識到他的靈魂伴侶比他小六十二歲這件事還要令他抓狂。

“那是什麼，斯萊德？”溫特格林進入他的小辦公室時開口問道，他走上前抓住他的手腕，驚恐地看著上頭的“ _Fuck me_ ”兩個字。“這一定是在開玩笑！”

“一點也不。” 斯萊德臉都扭曲了，比反感更多的是震驚，但也不是到很嚴重的程度。他知道不是每個人都會有靈魂伴侶，他已經接受這點了，他沒有靈魂伴侶，也以為他永遠也不會有。

但是，考慮到他強化過的肉體，認為在他幾乎不朽的生命中不會出現這麼一個人也許還是太天真了。他凝視著手腕上的句子然後皺眉，他見過其他人的印記，一向覺得那些簡單的“ hello”或“你能告訴我現在幾點嗎”類型的短句實在是令人難以置信地無聊也太過籠統，但他的印記很粗俗，他想知道與他綁定的人就竟是什麼樣的類型。

“你不能讓它被別人看見，”比利退後一步時這麼告訴他。

“你以為我會？”斯萊德翻了個白眼。他取下左手的手錶，然後把它戴到右手上，暫時性的舉措。一旦他穿上了喪鐘的盔甲，這就不成問題了，聖像戰甲可以完全保護他每一吋皮膚，防止其暴露在外，尤其是在他的印記所在的部位。

靈魂印記在他的工作中是很危險的，或者至少他的受害者們而言是這樣的，他經常追蹤目標印記的承載者，然後威脅他們的生命以獲得他們的屈從，這是他最大的優勢所在。 

他安靜地坐在他一向用來研究下一個目標的桌前，有意地避免將目光落在嶄新的標記上，他拒絕對此著迷或好奇，就像他經常拒絕在生活任何領域失去自制力一樣。他是斯萊德．約瑟夫．威爾遜，是終結者，是喪鐘，也是世界上最致命的刺客。他不會失去控制。

**2013年7月9日**

羅賓看到夜翼的靈魂印記時笑了出來。他們倆都坐在屋頂邊緣上，面朝閃爍著光芒的城市。這些單詞以斜體寫就，緊密地捆在一起，顏色是黑色。“ _等等，你選擇叫自己Dick？_ ”他很高興年長的義警和前搭檔願意和他待在一塊兒，不過他永遠不會大聲說出來，但是即使他已經有了自己的靈魂伴侶，他還是對年長的男孩有些迷戀。 

“對，真還蠻尷尬的，而且它永遠都會黏在上面。”夜翼同意他的說法，他重新戴上手套，臉上露出溫和的微笑。“關鍵是，小翅膀，不要去思考這些字詞或它們的含義。他們會分散你的注意力，而分心會讓你喪命。”

“但是這太像了。”他皺起眉頭，回想起小丑刺耳的聲音，以及伴隨著尖銳的咯咯笑聲從他的嘴裡蹦出的話語。

“但是並不精確。”青年提醒道，“這必須是逐字逐句完全相同的。另外，如果對方真的是你的靈魂伴侶，那麼在那一刻你會從他們那裡感受到一些東西。我認為這樣就不必擔心有人已經讀過印記並試圖假冒你的伴侶。”

杰森咬著下唇，慢慢地摘下綠色手套。“ _我來這裡是為了最初的羅賓，我猜我不得不解決掉他的替代品。_ ”

這與小丑喊出來的話非常相似：“我本來希望能看到最初的羅賓，我猜我們只需要解決掉這個假冒者。”當他和蝙蝠俠在一個臨時腳手架上面時小丑手下的一個蠢貨把蝙蝠俠朝他的位置甩過來，羅賓痛苦地掉到地上，值得慶幸的是他已經用了抓鉤槍來減緩致命的下落速度。

“停下來。”夜翼用他帶著手套的手按住這些單詞，溫和地說道，“別想了。無論如何，你還太年輕，所以不用擔心。”

“十五歲不年輕，當時你和羅伊的年紀比我現在還小，”他在多米諾骨牌面具的白色鏡片後翻著白眼，他繼續咬著嘴唇，和他的兄弟爭論真正讓他擔心的事情，“就是，你知道這意味著什麼，對吧？”

夜翼抬頭，然後聳了聳肩。“並不，不知道。”

“拜託，夜翼，想想，還有誰會知道我們的身分，還會對我們說這樣的話？”他知道年長的男孩明白他在說什麼，但是固執地拒絕說出來，他討厭理查德．“Dick”．格雷森，前羅賓無視現實的能力總是以錯誤的方式揉搓杰森。“壞人，夜翼。是壞人。” 

“那不是真的，”迪克爭辯道，“綠箭和綠燈很常談論這個。”他說話的時候一直抓撓後頸，清楚地表明他是在講屁話。“要到發生的那一刻你才會知道印記的上下文，小翅膀。”

他皺了皺眉，但隨後有了一個想法。“它的意思是他們是在追捕你，但是卻和我對上了。聽起來像是個惡棍。”他撅著嘴，看到夜翼眉頭緊皺，讓他感到有些內疚。“好吧，至少我已經見過大部份的哥譚反派，所以可以把他們排除在外，不過這最好盡快發生。”

“為什麼你會這麼想，”夜翼得意地笑。

“當然是因為我現在是羅賓，而我在遇到我的伴侶時也還會是羅賓。”他笑著。

迪克在夜翼面具後面大笑了起來，點點頭，然後伸手捏捏他的肩膀。“你永遠也想不到，十年後你可能還會是羅賓！”

“他媽的想都別想！”他蹦起來表示拒絕，“如果我25歲還是羅賓，我要求有人來結束掉我和B的痛苦！”

**2015年4月27日**

斯萊德的標記消失那晚他在戰鬥，發生在德克薩斯州奧斯汀市中心的一場特別激烈的戰鬥。那位超級戰士或超能力者或是隨便什麼東西足夠強悍，她折斷了他的手腕還打碎了他的顴骨，還好是在失去視力的那一側。

女人造成的痛苦，腎上腺素和死亡足以分散他的注意力，他不知道失去靈魂印是否會像獲得它時一樣痛苦，他所知道的只是在他洗澡低下頭的時候，紅色的字體開始淡去然後變得模糊不清，這肯定是一個人的靈魂伴侶死亡的跡象。 

他想表現得漠不關心，但是當他的腦袋開始思考某事時，幾乎不可能阻止思維的速度，他一秒鐘之內就完成了數學運算。不管那個不幸又可憐的靈魂是誰，對方只有十六歲，比十七歲少四個月左右。

斯萊德感到自己的胸腔中有股奇怪的疼痛。他知道自靈魂印記顯現時的灼痛的時候只過了不長的時間，但是老實說，從那以後他甚至沒有注意到時光飛逝。他不是多愁善感的類型，只是追求高效，十六歲的孩子還不夠老練到學會這一點，十六歲實在太年輕了，沒辦法法做很多事情，尤其無法學習到有關人生方面的任何知識。 

他皺著眉盯著手腕上模糊的粉紅色塊，他甚至再也無法辨認它在說什麼，失望感淹沒了他的腦袋和胸腔。這個命中注定屬於他的人被這麼快地從世界上帶走似乎太不公平了，這到底有什麼意義？如果這些句子永遠不會被說出口，為什麼還要烙印在他們兩人身上呢？回在最根本的部分，也許可能是無論對方是誰，那人幹了些令人難以置信的蠢事而早早地死了。

世界上到處都是死於愚蠢的魯莽青少年，賽車，酒駕，嘗試嗑藥等等，自殺也佔了青少年死亡的很大部分。那是他的伴侶所做的嗎？他或她結束了自己的生命嗎？當他站在噴灑而下的溫水時，這讓他感到憂慮。

他把水關掉了，用一條大白毛巾纏住了腰部，走出旅館的小淋浴間。他從未打算尋找自己的伴侶，對於和他有關連的任何人來說，他都是負擔和危險，而他們會讓他分心也/或成為他的負擔，他一直都知道避免和男人或女人建立關係。

當他穿著法蘭絨睡衣褲時，他決定保持冷漠，對失去的機會感到悲傷只會給他和那些付錢給他工作的人帶來不便，不管他們曾經是什麼身分，現在都已經消失了，沉浸於他們不合時宜地消亡的印記並不會改變該死的任何事情。

**六個月後……**

他睜開眼睛，低頭看著手腕上憤怒的紅色字體。“ _Fuck me_ ”，清晰，獨特，失而復得。這怎麼可能呢？他在做夢。當然，他必須是在做夢，但疼痛是真實的，他坐在床上的時候這些話並沒有變糊回到無法辨別的狀態。 

他迅速起身，穿上溫暖的衣服。現在是蒙大拿州10月下旬早上六點，這意味著天氣寒冷，因此，他穿著深色水洗牛仔褲、炭灰色毛衣和一些深褐色的登山靴，他抓起他最喜歡的黑色風衣，然後離開了他的安全屋。

它真的是一棟小屋，遠離所有認識他或知道他營生的人的小屋。

他坐上他去年買的卡車，駛向了車程一個半小時左右的小鎮。他不是喜歡交朋友的類型，但盟友是生意的必需品，尤其是當他需要解惑的時候。

他到達的時候已經差不多是早上八點，對於亞歷克西斯．達爾女士來說還太早，但她欠他一個人情，不會對這場見面發表什麼意見的。他對她不像其他欠他人情的人一樣粗魯，畢竟，能從一個真正的靈媒那裡得到好處是值得的，他盯著門，思考著這種情況到底值不值得這麼大費周章。

他無視專給顧客使用的側門，走到她的前門按了門鈴，在他按第二次之前會給她整整四十五秒的時間來應門，然後再給自己留四十五秒再進入屋子。

就在他第二次將手指從冰涼的小按鈕上移開的時候，木門才打開了，“他媽的是誰在——”這位矮小纖弱的女性抬起頭看到他時自動消音，藍色的右眼和綠色的左眼驚恐地凝視著他，然後站到一邊讓路。“斯萊德！進來，進來。”

他得意地笑了笑並接受了邀請，跟著她穿過四處都是灰塵的老房子，他知道側邊的樓梯會帶領她的顧客走到滿是水晶球，圍巾和其他讓她看上去更“專業”的物品的地下室，而她的主樓層是一棟普通房屋，有一個玻璃和橡木製成的櫥櫃，裡頭擺著幾個瓷娃娃、一朵玻璃玫瑰和她獨子的一些學齡成就，那兒也有幾把黑色的靠背椅子，在其他家具中間放著一張漂亮的櫻桃木桌子。

她的長發是逐漸往白色過渡的銀色，年紀似乎和斯萊德差不多，她的眼睛和嘴唇邊滿是皺紋，雙手指節粗大而間歇地顫抖。她並不是真的和他一樣老，但青春是她天賦的代價，她是這麼說的。

“請坐。”她朝兩把椅子擺擺手，聲音聽起來比她的身體還要年輕很多。“我去給我倆泡些茶。”

大約十分鐘後她端著東西回來了，茶盤裡放著兩個茶杯，他可以聞到玫瑰果、薄荷和茉莉的味道，一點也不驚訝地看到杯子只倒了半滿，這表明她很清楚他不太可能會喝太多茶水。

“我們是在追蹤誰嗎，還是你需要對方的個人信息？”亞歷克西斯問道，她慢慢地從瓷器茶杯啜了一口。

“我要確認目標的靈魂伴侶是否真的死去，”他撒謊道，從野精緻的杯子裡喝了一口。

她怒視他，“你找我就是為了這個？”她冷笑著，“印記要嘛清晰鮮明，要嘛模糊不清，你根本不需要找靈媒！”

“這就是問題所在，他聲稱他的伴侶在六個月前去世了，他的印記變得難以辨認也褪色了。”他解釋道，“然後在幾天前，印記恢復了原本的模樣。”

“同一個印記嗎？”她懷疑地問，他點了點頭，“這不可能，斯萊德。靈魂印記無法偽造，死了就是死了。因此除非他的靈魂伴侶找到辦法活過來，否則他就是在對你撒謊。” 

“你認為我會根據傳聞就來找你？”他冷笑著，而這引起了她的注意，她睜大了眼睛。

“不。不你當然不會。”

“我親眼看到了。”他解釋說，“印記難以辨認，顏色也不對，不是偽裝。他的印記表明對方死亡。”

她緊張地啃著自己的嘴唇，明亮潔白的牙齒牢牢地壓在薄博的粉紅色下唇上，他凝視著她的眼睛，看著異色虹膜慢慢開始在瞳孔周圍繞圈。她在思考，思考他的問題，他不知道她猜到了多少，但這是他願意承擔和她見面的風險。

她突然咳了起來，手掌掩住嘴巴，脆弱的身體幾乎被劇烈的顫抖震得七零八落。他把茶杯放在桌上站起身來，輕輕扶住她的肩膀，她在緩過來之前又繼續咳嗽了好一會兒，頭髮上的最後一束銀現在變成了亮白色。

“哦，斯萊德，”她年輕的聲音嘆了口氣。“我只能告訴你，你的伴侶已經死了。”

“那麼，為什麼印記又回來了？”

“為什麼你認為它回來了？”她反駁。

“除非對方是超能力者不然這沒有道理。”斯萊德厲聲道。

“那你就是超能力者嗎？”她反擊，然後抱著雙臂望著他。“我倒是想知道你的印記在你靈魂伴侶的一生中消失過多少次？”

他無視她的評論。這並非不準確，但也不是完全沒有幫助。他問道，“你無法告訴我對方是誰或身在何處嗎？”

“我只能看到我被允許看到的東西，斯萊德。即使我知道你想要的東西，命運也會向我索求報償，我們倆都知道的，有些東西比你威脅我的性命要糟糕得多，所以想都別想。”她警告道。

他開始走向前門時感覺到三十多歲的女人緊緊抓住他的手腕，他低頭看著她含笑的大眼睛。“你尋找，你索求，但你從未為之奮鬥過。”

他用剩下那隻藍眼睛對她翻了白眼。“有趣。”

“我可是天才，你和你伴侶見面後就會同意我說的話了。”她竊笑。

他離開時一言不發。

他回到家之後花了數小時試圖找出他的伴侶可能在哪里或對方的身分，問題在於他不知道他的伴侶死亡時身處何處，他花了幾個小時試圖找到有關奇蹟般的復活、甚至是腦死的人以某種方式恢復意識的所有消息。然而什麼都沒有。接下來，他嘗試查找超能力者或他知道的任何改造計畫，但依然一無所獲。

他開始尋找4月份的重大死亡事件，只有一名真正脫穎而出，但那可能與斯萊德對他的前任的不正常執著有關。杰森．彼得．陶德，布魯斯．韋恩的其中一名被監護人，於他靈魂印記出現的的同年同日出生，於去年4月29日在一次大使館爆炸中死亡，大使館的爆炸時間沒有正確同步，但這並不意味著羅賓的實際死亡與杰森的“官方”死亡時間相同。蝙蝠俠沒那麼笨。

他歪了一下頭，就手頭得到的情報思考了幾分鐘，有沒有可能男孩是超能力者或是被改造過且剛從短暫的死亡中回歸？夜翼或蝙蝠俠肯定已經知道了，如果他還死者，那他們也會知道的。這機會不大，特別是因為自從杰森死後羅賓就再沒有被目擊到了，這實際上可能證明第二個羅賓/養子真的死了。

只有一種方法可以證明這個想法沒錯。

在漆黑的夜晚，蝙蝠俠和夜翼輕易地擊敗了小巷裡的喪鐘，他們剛剛把他綁在一把由分解的集裝架綑成的椅子上。這讓布魯斯感到緊張，他們從沒有這麼輕易地擊倒過這個超級刺客，即使在迪克的幫助下，斯萊德入侵哥譚的那幾次也讓他們應付得很吃力，考慮到目前他倆幾乎沒有再交流，他們能順利合作這麼長時間還抓住了他真是一個奇蹟。

“你想做什麼，喪鐘？”他問，沒有掩飾自己的聲音，他深知這個刺客知道他和夜翼的真實身分。

“聽說羅賓失蹤了，我很好奇他有沒有回家。”

他們心中炸裂的痛苦比被困在椅子上的刺客狠狠打一拳還要能撕心裂肺，顯然，斯萊德．威爾遜和他的刀刃一樣鋒利，布魯斯看到迪克僵硬的樣子，知道他也有同樣的感覺。他們被騙進了一個可怕的採訪當中，而且無法逃脫。

“這和你有什麼關係，喪鐘？”夜翼冷笑。

“你告訴全世界杰森．托德死了，真是太糟糕了，”斯萊德冷靜卻強勢地說道。“我只想知道他有沒有可能找到方法自己從墳墓中爬出來。”

“你這個混蛋！”夜翼撲向喪鐘，但蝙蝠俠在他倆接觸之前將他捉住了。

他不能讓他以前的門生失去控制，而這正是年輕的男人正在做的。迪克的“小翅膀”的死亡改變了所有人，過去的幾個月以來他的養子似乎失去了內在的光芒。

“這不是 _那麼_ 令人難以置信，”喪鐘在面具下哼了一聲。“我一生也有幾次在停屍房裡醒來。”

“他死了，”他放開了雜技演員時這麼回答，這是事實，如果斯萊德決定挖得更深，他無論如何都會知道的，推遲不可避免的事情一點意義也陪有。實際上，斯萊德越早得到他想要的信息就會越早離開。儘管刺客為什麼想知道的原因仍然是個謎。“你為什麼要問這個？”

喪鐘一動不動，而布魯斯根本無法透過面罩讀到他的情緒，儘管他懷疑自己能否在斯萊德不希望他窺探到他的想法時讀到他的情緒，即使對方拿下了面罩亦是如此。布魯斯看向迪克，確認再次審問他們的客人的時候不會再發生爭鬥。

“你。為什麼。要問。這個。”他用蝙蝠俠的聲音重複道。

面罩朝上歪了歪，凝視著他。“誰殺了他，以及你怎麼知道他已經死了？也許在我們談話的時候他正想從棺材裡把自己挖出來？如果你問我的意見，我會說那真是可怕的命運。”

“閉嘴！閉嘴！”夜翼厲聲道，“這太殘忍了，斯萊德，就算是你也太過分了！”

在蝙蝠俠做出回答甚至做出反應之前，夜翼朝一面牆跑過去然後爬上逃生通道，他沒有把年輕人叫回來，只是眼睜睜地看著前任羅賓的優雅的縱躍，望著他爬上了建築物，越過了屋頂。對於迪克來說，這是一個成熟的決定。他幾乎希望他也能和他一起擺脫掉這段談話。

“我說的那麼過分？”刺客嘲弄道。

蝙蝠俠完全沒有克制朝喪鐘臉上來一拳的慾望，他的指關節刺痛著，但看到喪鐘仍被綁在臨時椅子上罵罵咧咧還是很值得的。是的，杰森的死帶走了迪克的光芒，但也從他身上奪走了一些東西，他的同情心和控制力，幾個月來他變得更加暴力了，他越來越不在意那些他所追捕的男人和女人，對於他們在他不得不停手之前可以承受多少痛苦的興趣則更大了也變得更加漠不關心。

“聽說小丑還因為你對他做的事待在ICU，”聲音嘲諷。“那與你第二個崽子的死有關係嗎？”

“你從什麼時候開始在乎了？”他咆哮道，“你一直執著於夜翼，還是現在他年紀太大了無法滿足你的口味？”

他已經準備好應對為喪鐘衝破束縛而爆發的力量，雖然他認為自己已經對接下來三道閃電般的快速攻擊做好了準備，但他做到的只有站穩腳跟，當刺客將他撞進牆壁的時候他的頭像是被敲了好幾下，下巴已經腫起來了。

“我會和夜翼談談，我確定他會比你更配合一點，不管他願不願意，”斯萊德說道，布魯斯知道那是事實。他需要權衡，他可以選擇開口，否則斯萊德會折磨迪克以獲得他想要的信息。

蝙蝠俠痛苦和迷失中咬牙切齒地妥協了，因為布魯斯太害怕迪克受到傷害，因此咬牙切齒。他不能再失去另一個孩子。他會被打碎，永久性的。“小丑用撬棍打死了羅賓。即使爆炸沒有奪走他的性命，小丑造成的傷害也沒辦法讓他活下來。”

“這是什麼時候的事？4月27日？”

他不知道斯萊德如何知道那個日期的，但他不會給他準確的時間表，這個男人沉迷於殺死現任或前任的少年泰坦成員，他猜想這是否與之有關。

“杰森和羅賓都在4月29日死亡。不知道你從哪裡聽到是27日。”他撒謊到。

經過很長的一段停頓，喪鐘退後了兩步。“所以，沒有奇蹟般的復活。”他陳述到，但是蝙蝠俠仍然搖搖頭，好像這是一個問題似的。沉默再一次降臨，儘管不久之後斯萊德選擇再次開口，“你要我幫你殺了他嗎？”

這個問題甚至比打在他身上的傷還糟糕，甚至比被問及杰森的死還要糟糕。當他的頭腦因復仇的渴望而燃燒時，他的身體僵住了，他感到喉嚨鼓脹而胸口是如此空虛，他的舌頭乾澀，眼眶濕潤。他想點頭，他想說好，比父母被奪走後祈求他們回到他身邊都還要渴望。那是如此容易，只是短短的一句話。

好。

好！

他在想像沒有小丑的世界會是什麼樣的時候喪鐘一動不動，他們像兩具凝固的雕像，等待他組成他的句子，找到他的聲音。一個字，他拼命想要給出的一個答案，而小丑傾瀉到受害者身上的悲哀將會結束。一切都會結束。這樣傷口就會癒合，而不是每當他又傷害一個人時再度潰爛流血。

“你只要說一個字，蝙蝠俠，我就確保小丑永遠無法再打碎一個笑容，”斯萊德說道。“或者頭骨。”


	2. 現在

**現今…**

杰森大概是第一百萬次仔細閱讀這份報紙，它的日期為2015年10月31日，距今四年又加上幾個月。標題和隨附的圖片佔據了頭版的大部分空間： _ **小丑在哥譚總醫院死亡：下顎離奇消失！**_ 這是他第二喜歡的文學作品，也是他最喜歡的非小說作品，大圖是醫院床上被鮮血覆蓋的小丑屍體照，但臉部被切掉避免人們看到那怪異的創口。

沒關係，杰森很久以前就找到了原圖的底片。他仔細研究過，確認它是貨真價實的，小丑實際上是在病床上被謀殺。布魯斯/蝙蝠俠尷尬了，小丑的死被歸咎於他，因為一開始是他把小丑扔到醫院的。

起初他對布魯斯很生氣，因為那傢伙不能也不想殺死小丑，他花了一些時間才消化它，最後他終於接受布魯斯·韋恩永遠不會成為一個殺人者的事實。杰森還從中緩解受傷的內心，提醒自己如果不是布魯斯·韋恩把那怪胎打得半身不遂，不管是誰殺了小丑，那人可能不會這麼容易得手。

他坐在酒吧裡，直接對著瓶口喝著他最喜歡的淡啤酒，身旁有個煙灰缸，只要他想就隨時可以點燃並抽煙。技術上來講這是違法的，但私闖民宅、當義警和殺人也是如此。並不是他以為自己居於法律之上，一點也不，他只是覺得，如果他要違反一些更大的法律，那麼是否違反一些小法律也沒什麼大不了。

此外，這是 _他的_ 酒吧。 

“嘿，老闆，”調酒師吉米，一名矮個子禿頂白人，叫了他，眼睛盯著前門，一名身穿制服的警察走進來了。

“謝了，詹姆斯。”他向吉米舉起啤酒，然後轉身面對他最兇猛的競爭對手也是他最喜歡的兄弟。“格雷森警官，你他媽想幹什麼？”

他得到了對方皺緊的眉頭而不是打招呼回應，表明了這句話並不是恰當的社交問候。該死的。他的兄弟沒在工作狀態的時候還要好相處得多。“我們試試別的怎麼樣？換個更有禮貌點的，“晚上好，格雷森警官，您怎麼來我酒吧了？” 就這麼一次，杰森，你覺得如何？”

他咯咯笑著，不過還是嘗試了一下。“我的天吶格雷森警官，您怎麼來我酒吧了？我希望沒有出什麼太嚴重的問題。”

“非常好，很高興看到您學到了新技能。” 迪克竭力保持淡定的表情，但杰森看到他嘴角揚起微笑的弧度。沒有什麼事情能讓迪克低落太久。

“我們需要私下談還是在這裡聊？” 他笑著問。

“如果不介意的話還請私下聊。”他的兄弟皺了皺眉。

“馬上，警官。請跟我走，“杰森模仿阿爾弗雷德的口吻嘲諷道。他啤酒和香煙留在桌上，帶著他兄弟走到後屋，然後爬上通往酒吧上方公寓的樓梯。 

“你真幼稚，”當他們開始攀爬時，迪克笑說。

“是喔，行吧。” 杰森聳聳肩，拔出鑰匙。他把手按在生物識別鎖上，只花了一秒鐘就打開了門。他們倆都進去後，他關上了門並將其鎖緊。“所以，發生了什麼事，迪基鳥？”

“我需要紅頭罩的幫助。”

“天啊那肯定很傷你的自尊，”杰森微微一笑，走到咖啡桌前，拿起多餘的香煙。“是什麼連偉大的黃金男孩神奇小子都搞不定？”

迪克的臉色看起來有些蒼白，像是吃到很酸的東西。“是軍火庫。他，他幹了件令人難以置信的蠢事。”

“羅伊什麼時候沒幹蠢事了，”他嚴肅地反問。他摒棄掉開玩笑的語氣，他知道如果他們在說和義警有關的事，那這一定非常重要，不適合再說些廢話。“他做了什麼？”

“他從喪鐘手上偷走了一個懸賞目標，”迪克小聲說，好像聲音大一點就會喚來那致命的獨眼巨人似的。

“迪克，他媽的什麼鬼？他該死的為什麼要那樣做？”他拔出並點燃一根致癌物時質問道，“他究竟是怎麼做到的？我以為你說過終結者是無敵的或類似的屁話？

杰森不清楚喪鐘和少年泰坦之間的確切過節。他知道在他在泰坦的短暫任期內曾短暫遭受過獵殺，但他從未真正與他碰過面。從迪克和羅伊關於那怪胎的所有言論來看，終結者是不可戰勝的，對蝙蝠俠來說也是個棘手的敵人！

“他不是故意的。”迪克嘆了口氣，走到沙發邊，然後把自己扔在上頭。他用手捋了濃密的黑髮，搖了搖頭。他沒有唸叨杰森在他周圍抽煙這一事實證明了他現在壓力很大。“顯然，有人僱用喪鐘給他們的對手帶去一些歹徒。羅伊不知道——”

“但即使他這麼做了也沒關係，” 杰森呼出一縷灰煙，打斷了他的話語。“我們都知道不管如何他都會逮捕他，對吧？”

“是的，沒錯，但是羅伊把他交給警察的時候，其中一名警察被策反了。”

“哦，該死，”杰森皺了皺眉。

“對。這個家族覺得相比讓他們的對手抓住這個傢伙，殺死他會更好的選擇。因此，他被扔進牢房然後被一枝牙刷刺死了。”迪克解釋。

“好吧，他媽的。這我可沒想到，”他承認。“所以，我想你要我當個守衛？”

“你是唯一一個他從未見過的人，杰森。他可能聽說過你，但他不知道你或你的習慣，目前為止。“

杰森靜靜地站著，抽著煙思考著。自他返回哥譚以來，紅頭罩並沒有參與蝙蝠的活動。那是故意的。任何監視蝙蝠的人也會監視他，他不希望全世界的人渣都知道他們可以被利用來對抗彼此。

他也思考著自己對斯萊德·威爾遜的了解。那傢伙的名聲坦白說非常嚇人，任何可以擊倒布魯斯的人接觸時都必須格外小心。不管是不是超能力者，布魯斯都會謹慎地對待對手。如果這個傢伙，眾所皆知的世界上最致命的刺客，現在正在追殺羅伊·哈珀，那迪克的靈魂伴侶活下來的可能性真的值得商榷。

“所以我們要在有利條件還存在時主動出擊，避免陷入被動的情況對吧？” 杰森皺著眉頭，把菸摁熄在電視架上的煙灰缸裡頭。

迪克只點了點頭。

“迪克，你得喘口氣，羅伊會沒事的。他叫軍火庫是他媽的有理由的。”他試圖鼓舞士氣。

“我知道，我希望這足夠了但是，杰森，我不是在開玩笑。如果我們不合作，我們永遠沒辦法保護羅伊。”

杰森坐在他哥哥的旁邊，閉上了眼睛。“有人嘗試接觸過斯萊德嗎？也許可以解釋出了什麼問題然後跟他道歉。”

“當然，我聯絡過了，但是斯萊德給我發了一張子彈的照片，上面刻著羅伊的名字。” 迪克的眼眶溢出淚水，杰森的心臟停跳了一拍。“他一直在找能夠同時傷害我和消滅羅伊的方法。”

“天啊，迪克，他不知道羅伊是你的伴侶，對嗎？”

迪克點點頭。

杰森按著哥哥的肩膀，用力地捏了一下，直到迪克看著他的眼睛。“不會有事的，迪克。我會竭盡所能保護你的伴侶。”

斯萊德對那個在牢房裡被殺的歹徒一點興趣也沒有，他在乎的是羅伊·哈珀擋了他的路。他不知道迪克究竟有沒有清楚意識到，如果他們想繼續喘氣，就得乖乖避開他，這感覺有點像背叛。他曾經全力追殺過泰坦一段時間，而讓他放過他們，讓其他工作分散他的注意力，就讓他們這麼走了？這可不是他的風格。

他只要求迪克讓那些臭小鬼該死的離他和他的目標遠一點。迪克曾經承諾過他，而且如果不能，他會設法在泰坦和他產生交集時向斯萊德發出警告。

他早就該知道。蝙蝠俠是個騙子，所以完全可以理解他的跟班也是一樣的貨色。迪克的道歉只讓情況變得更糟，羅伊尚未承認除了躲在他的靈魂伴侶身後之外還犯了一個錯誤。

斯萊德是個忠於職守的人，而他該死的絕對不會允許這事就這麼算了。現在該是時候給前少年泰坦成員徹徹底底地上一課。當他找到迪克和羅伊，他會從他們的喉嚨裡榨出所有他渴望已久的尖叫聲，直到他們的聲帶報廢為止。

他知道，部分責任歸咎於他。他太和善了，在試圖讓迪克成為他的學徒之後對他一直保持通情達理又開放的態度。他們誤解了他對他所謂的執著，將其歸因於對男孩的某種慾望或愛，甚至蝙蝠俠都犯了這個錯誤。真的，他只是單純地看到了迪克的潛力，比他自己的孩子還大的潛力，而他非常希望利用它來謀取自己的利益。

好吧，無論如何，他們人生的那部分都已經翻篇了。那些乏味的少年們低估他的日子早已一去不復返了。他不會再因為他們讓他想起了自己的孩子而手下留情，他不再是曾經那個多愁善感的傻瓜，而他們將會發現這一點。

杰森除了沒戴頭罩外全副武裝，呼出一口煙器。有點冷，他總是喜歡在天氣比較涼的時候抽煙。他仍戴著多米諾面具，以防有人偷偷溜到他身邊，但是他的聽力很好，直覺也很強。他不太可能會被偷襲。

他看著酒吧的常客進出，等著迪克和羅伊到來。自進入他的領地以來，他們一直通過messenger和簡訊與他保持聯繫，考慮到杰森負責大部分工作，他想確保這區域有他設下的大量陷阱和兩個以上的安全屋。

他對斯萊德·威爾遜的了解越多就變得越緊張。杰森的身高不及蝙蝠俠，但他和他同等強壯，甚至更強壯。顯然，對於身高六英尺四英寸，體形魁梧的斯萊德來說，那根本算不了什麼。這些他媽的超級士兵讓杰森感到不安，普通的反派通常打一拳就昏過去了，這傢伙該怎麼對付？

“嘿，我們要進入你的酒吧，”迪克的聲音傳遍了聽筒。

這都是計劃的一部分。他們確信斯萊德能夠入侵他們的通訊頻道並竊聽他們的信息，他們想讓喪鐘陷入一種虛假的安定感。他掏出手機，閱讀了迪克的消息。

_——我們會直接到你的公寓換裝備。_

杰森將電話塞進他的黑色戰術褲裡，然後傳身去設置狙擊步槍，他花了不到一分鐘的時間把它安裝在三腳架上，視線瞄準了前門。他吸完了煙，決定再點燃另一根。

“該死，他已經到了，”羅伊的聲音響起。

“什麼？” 杰森夾著還沒燃起的煙皺起了眉。“沒有任何匹配你給我的照片或描述的人進到我的酒吧！”

“他人不在這，”迪克鎮定的聲音回答。“他的十字準線裡有羅伊。你的九點鐘方向，大紅。

杰森站起來，望著相對較短的天際線，那裏可以設置另一個狙擊手。他開始狂奔，前往他左方馬路對面的建築物，他射出抓鉤槍，聲音遠不及蝙蝠俠的大，但他一點都不懷疑像斯萊德這樣的人會知道該聽什麼聲音。

“夥計們事情不該是這樣發展的！”杰森對著通訊大罵。

“廢話！”羅伊咒罵回來。

他盡可能地無聲地跑過屋頂，直到他意識到這把槍是沒有人操控的。他走近槍口，環顧四周，提防著周圍的陷阱。什麼都沒有。他皺了皺眉，走過去看瞄準鏡，中心點準確地瞄準了羅伊的髮際線，酒吧顧客們沒有一個注意到這個紅點。

“他不在這裡。”他試圖控制自己狂跳的心臟時告訴他們。“他顯然待過這裡，但現在已經走了。”

兩人迅速穿過酒吧，前往他的公寓。他的頭向後傾斜，意識到自己能感覺到風從他的黑白頭髮中掠過。該死。這沒什麼大不了，因為他可以把它用作微型炸彈，但他本想在與憤怒的刺客戰鬥的時候把它作為武器的。

他拆卸了喪鐘的槍，把它移到了屋頂的邊緣，這樣才不容易被看到。他本來可以把它帶走，但是偷別人的槍就像奪走一個男人的伴侶。這很殘酷也沒有必要，一點意義也沒有，這永遠不會感覺是正確的，而它永遠都會是屬於別人的。

他蹲伏在屋頂邊緣，低頭看著自己的酒吧，等著軍火庫和夜翼從屋頂通道鑽出來加入他的行列，然後他聽到一聲輕笑。

“我來這裡是為了最初的羅賓，我猜我不得不解決掉他的替代品。”每一個單詞從對方嘴裡說出來的時候他的手腕都隨之刺痛。

杰森轉過身，睜大眼睛看著終結者，斯萊德·威爾遜。在剛逸散於空氣中的話語和胸腔裡奇怪的情感之間，杰森煩躁地嘆了口氣，喃喃道，“Fuck me。”

“Fuck me。”臭小子抱怨著。

“哦，我認為在進入正題之前應該做一些前戲，漂亮的小鳥。我不想第一次就讓你受傷。”斯萊德回答道，無視從年輕人那裏傳過來的希望，恐懼和驚奇。

男孩從棕色外套中抽出一包煙的時候，嘴唇勾出邪惡的笑容。“怎麼了，老頭子？”他將煙放在嘴唇之間，用zippo打火機點燃了它，然後熟練地將煙包和打火機裝回口袋裡， “需要點時間讓你的藍色小藥丸發揮作用嗎？”

斯萊德對他的回應報以大笑，無視被他駭入的通訊頻道裡羅伊和迪克氣極敗壞和窒息的聲音。他走近了一步，觀察頭罩的動作和反應。眼前的義警擅長隱藏肢體語言。大多數人，即使是優秀的那群，不會注意到他垂在腿邊傑里科半自動手槍旁的右手抽搐了一下。他們不會捕捉到他整個身體瞬間僵硬的樣子。

“你認為自己能阻止我帶走我想要得到的東西？”他問道，他的目光直直地看向夜翼和軍火庫站著的另一個屋頂。

杰森·陶德聳了聳肩，接下他的話頭。“真正的問題不在於我能不能阻止你，而是那兩個傢伙是否是你真正想要的東西。”

他哼了一聲，“你認為我會這麼沒自制力，會放棄我的獵物然後跟你在哥譚玩鬼抓人遊戲？”

“是什麼讓你以為我會逃？”

“你似乎沒打算做除了說一些俏皮話和抽煙以外的事。”他指出，“如果你想動手孩子，那就快點吧。我沒有時間和你玩。”

“現在誰想跳過前戲了？”

杰森向斯萊德猛衝，他被迫擋住連續好幾下快速的猛拳。這個孩子比他想像的要敏捷，絲毫不受他高大的身材影響。他禮尚往來地回了幾下攻擊過去，滿意於前羅賓閃躲時表現出的技巧。

他們繼續纏鬥，斯萊德只偶爾閃避個一兩次，因為對方洩漏的信息量太多了。他想知道杰森在戰鬥時到底有沒有意識到自己露出多少破綻，他可以看到即將襲來的踢擊然後擋住它，緊隨其後的一拳也是如此。他對孩子的腦袋開了一槍，足以撞掉他臉上的多米諾骨牌面具。接下來的一連串短兵相接，他只是簡單地伸出手然後撕下了面具。

“啊，他媽的！”他的伴侶咒罵著。

“你似乎很難跟上節奏。”他說，“你的前任肯定從沒這麼快就陷入困境。”

狂怒與近似於痛苦的情感從他的靈魂伴侶傳來而他的心臟為之跳動，杰森加大了攻擊力道，但它的情緒使他變得魯莽而冒進。斯萊德玩得很盡興，他還有很多事要做，所以他結束了遊戲然後朝孩子的胸腔下方送上狠狠的一擊。

紅頭罩只是往後退了一步來卸掉力道，但斯萊德知道他已經把空氣從他肺裡打出來了，特別是對方還喘著粗氣伸手按著胃部。他屈臂揮拳向上一擊，迫使他的伴侶摔倒在地，他迅速跳到他身上，左手纏在他喉嚨上，右拳舉起，準備再下一擊。

“如果這是你的前戲，那插入的部分還是算了吧。”那孩子藍綠色的眼睛注視著他的劍柄，然後回頭看了看他的臉。

一陣尖銳的嗶嗶聲使他低頭看向胸口，上面黏著一個小小的手榴彈。聲音在響亮的砰砰聲和炫目的白光炸開之前增快了頻率，當他抬起手臂來擋住刺眼的光時，他被迫放開失去頭盔的紅頭罩。

該死的蝙蝠和他們的玩具！

幸運的是，他們倆靠得太近所以受傷程度差不多，而憑藉他的治愈因子，斯萊德知道他會先康復。

直到有個沉重的金屬東西撞在他的腦後，一切都變黑了。

杰森扔掉軍火庫扔給他的那隻彎曲的金屬蝙蝠，他的手腕疼痛不堪，他人生中從沒有這麼用力地揮舞過什麼東西，他毫不驚訝自己把這個男人打成暫時性昏迷和/或死亡。他跪坐在地上，深吸了一口氣。

“他媽的，大紅，”軍火庫喘息著。

“你覺得你打得夠重了嗎？”夜翼質問道，杰森知道他很生氣，很可能是因為他看到他在面前殺死了一個人。

“我不知道，屌頭，你來告訴我啊！”他把夾克的袖子扯上來對他咆哮，深黑色的字跡不再模糊不清，恢復了它的真實形態。

兩人都畏縮了，但是夜翼顯得特別沮喪。哈珀什麼也沒說，他可能假裝自己不懂這有什麼意義，但杰森了解他的兄弟。迪克沒有辦法，即使他穿著夜翼服裝，能妥當地處理他們的發現。

“他 _會_ 活下來的，”軍火庫譏誚道，將他們的注意力從更明顯的問題上引開，“我們該拿他怎麼辦？”

“我們要趕快把他關起來，”夜翼命令道。

“我的麻煩，”他搖了搖頭，“我的伴侶，我的選擇。”

“他會因為你對他做的事殺了你，”軍火庫警告他。

“你確定嗎？”他的哥哥問道，“我是說你真的確定是他嗎？”

當他站起來走向他的兄弟和哥夫時，他對他們咆哮，“我感覺到了，相信我。整個戰鬥過程中我都能感覺到他對我的吸引力。他是在測試我，徹底地感受我。”

他的兄弟面色蒼白，情況的嚴重性似乎終於沉沉落下。杰森知道這並不理想，而且他知道只有迪克才真正了解這個傢伙有多危險，但他們對他手腕上的單詞無能為力。迪克低頭凝視著昏迷的幾乎沒在呼吸的刺客，然後抬頭看著他。

“到底他媽的怎麼會有人像你這樣不幸，”弓箭手搖了搖頭。“就像宇宙真的在吸引你。”

“閉嘴，軍火庫。”夜翼呻吟，“一定有方法可以改變這個。我們只需要找到知道這種事情的人。”

“我們對此無能為力。相信我，我發現它會消失並重新出現的時候有去找別人談過。即使是刺客聯盟也表示他們什麼都做不了。”杰森聳了聳肩。

“你怎麼能對這件事這麼冷靜？”軍火庫問。 

“老實說，這麼多年來，我一直期待著與今晚類似的糟糕事情發生。”他誠實地回答。

“什麼？”夜翼困惑地皺眉，“你怎麼會期望這個？”

“老兄，我他媽的告訴過你，如果我還跟蝙蝠一起工作的話，那就會是一個該死的超級惡棍！”

他們立足的混凝土屋頂上有金屬刮擦聲傳來，吸引了所有人的注意。斯萊德開始恢復意識。如果迪克和羅伊不想毀掉杰森防止他們進入視線所做一切心血，那他們最好要走的越遠越好。

“離開這裡，快點。”他命令道。

“ 杰森，”夜翼低語著，他開始朝他走來，然而軍火庫把他扯了回去。

“我能應付他，我保證，”他望著羅伊。“快走！”

斯萊德抱怨著一些難以辨別的東西時，軍火庫抓著他的靈魂伴侶跳了起來，將他拖回屋頂邊緣。迪克很快就明白了他的計劃，他們倆都成功地撤退了。

他不知道他在做出承諾的時候是不是誠實的，但是他該死的確定從斯萊德·威爾遜那兒傳來的感覺讓他完全分心了。他只希望年長的男人也一樣受刺激而無法專心，而介於善良的軍火庫先生提到的糟糕運氣，杰森對此表示嚴重懷疑。

他小心翼翼又緩慢地接近迅速康復中的超級士兵，“所以，你覺得我現在該開始逃跑，還是我應該留下來確保你沒事？”當他蹲在仍然靜止的身體旁邊時，他這麼問道。如果他仍然處於清醒和昏迷的反覆狀態，那他砸他的頭時鐵定打得夠狠。

或他是這麼以為的。

當戴著黑色手套的手緊緊掐住他喉嚨的時候杰森倒抽一口氣，那動作是如此迅疾，甚至沒能捕捉到一丁點痕跡。杰森試圖撬開對方的手指，但是斯萊德熟練地切斷他的呼吸，這使一切變得更加困難。

“這很疼，臭小子。”喪鐘站起身對他咆哮，掐著他脖子輕而易舉地把他拖到身邊，儘管杰森有兩百多磅重。

脊椎上下都激動得顫抖。即使在掙扎著呼吸，杰森還是笑了，因為他的眼睛落在之前用過的彎曲的蝙蝠上頭。斯萊德循著他的目光，然後輕笑著收緊了力道。“那麼，夜翼和軍火庫把你一個人和我丟在這裡？”

“我告訴他們，”杰森微笑著，挑戰地揚起下巴，“可以說我很老派，但我認為一對靈魂伴侶的初夜應該要試圖殺死對方，而不是去禍害他們的家人朋友。”

有那麼一刻，杰森試圖感受斯萊德可能洩漏的任何情緒，但他什麼都沒有感覺到。他不知道自己是把對方逼得發瘋還是取悅了他。在戰鬥中，他從刺客身上感受到了一些不同的情緒，但此刻什麼都沒有。也許迪克是對的，也許他的伴侶真的是控制方面的翹楚。

他想知道他是否有散發出任何東西。

“你確定不想要有人在旁邊聽你的遺言嗎？”

“聽我講的屁話嗎？想想還是算了吧。”

“你知道，即使我過來的時候沒有花上幾個小時來觀察和了解你，你的嘴也會洩漏你的身分。”

“哦？”

“你和迪克從不知道什麼時候該閉嘴。這是羅賓的特質。”

他對男人的評語竊笑。“歡迎你親自上手來讓我閉嘴。”

多年來，他渴望聽到羅賓哭泣，懇求並乞求他憐憫，他從年輕男人身上索取的抽泣和尖叫聲只會讓他更加殘酷。美麗的藍綠色眼睛凝視著他，淚水浸濕了他濃密的黑色睫毛，腫脹的嘴唇流瀉出嗚咽和哼唧。

“拜託，拜託，拜託。”杰森困惑地乞求著，不知道自己到底是想要他放過他飽受虐待的屁股還是繼續，濕漉漉的頭髮貼在臉上。一些白色和一些黑色的髮絲落到他的眼眶裡。

“說出來。”斯萊德命令道，用玩具撞擊男孩的前列腺。“你知道我想聽什麼，說出來？”

“斯萊德……”他抱怨道。

“說吧。”他用另一隻手緊緊箝住杰森的喉嚨，咆哮著。

“操我！拜託，求你操我，斯萊德。”杰森乞求，“想要真的東西。想要你，拜託！” 

當他把玩具從年輕人的身體中拔出來的時候，他像個捕食者一樣咧嘴笑了。他看著杰森顫抖著揪緊床單，彷彿感到空虛而殘缺。他抓起男孩的臀部，把自己對準了那個痙攣的洞口，並在杰森尖叫出聲的時候滑進去。

在過去的二十年中，他可能懷疑自己究竟是否渴求一個年輕的，勇敢的靈魂伴侶，但在被杰森完全包裹住的時候，所有的懷疑都落到了一邊。這個粗俗，暴力，又熱情的羅賓是他的，獨屬他一個人的。現在他們在一起了，沒有任何東西可以讓他們分開。


	3. 後來

杰森低頭凝視著他的手腕，厭惡地嗤笑一聲。他這輩子都在等待聽到上頭的話語，等待與說出這些話的男人或女人相遇，他滿腦子都在思考究竟是什麼樣的人會這麼說他，好像他是個次等的跟班一樣。直到他死亡為止，這樣的困擾、焦慮和持續的擔憂幾乎將他完全吞噬了。

之後，情況產生了變化，他發現自己根本不在乎印記或是因為迪克·格雷森而產生的痛苦。當他忙於重拾往日生活的碎片和找尋自己的定位，以及決定他和家人相處的模式，擁有一名靈魂伴侶的這件事情，即使對方是反派，一點也不重要。

但是現在，另一種變化把他的生活搞得亂七八糟，這個該死的印記變成他所能專注的一切。他不再對迪克感到慍怒，但對他的伴侶卻非常氣憤。並不是說他們彼此熟識，或者像是人們會忘記這些字眼，印記又不會現在就立刻消失不見。他不得不藏著自己的印記，因為他們從字面上闡明了他以前是或曾經當過羅賓！

“嘿，小鬼，怎麼了？” 斯萊德的聲音打斷了他的憤怒念頭。

他挪開放在手腕上的目光，抬起頭聳了聳肩。這是他們初夜之後的早晨。他不知道斯萊德想要什麼，對此，杰森也不知道自己想要什麼。毫無疑問，他們的性愛非常棒，他從未遇見過與他這麼契合的人，他猜想大多數靈魂伴侶都是如此，沒聽說過靈魂伴侶也至少會嘗試別把事情搞砸。

他坐在斯萊德的早餐角落，它讓他想起了韋恩莊園中的那一個，餐廳是晚餐時使用，而早餐和午餐是在早餐角落，當然，除非早餐或午餐是為了正式聚會或其他的事情才會換地點。他會和阿爾弗雷德仔細核對，確保自己沒弄錯。他所知道的是他用早餐和午餐時大都坐在廚房裡，他最喜歡的位置是牆邊的隔間旁邊。

“你是在故意無視我嗎？”斯萊德低吼著，聲音徘徊在一個危險的邊緣。

杰森迅速搖了搖頭。“不，抱歉。只是有點分心，”他承認。

“因為？”

“我有多討厭我的靈魂印記，”他啐道，聲音比他預想中還要惡毒許多。

斯萊德仔細地觀察他，刺客穿著便服，手臂交叉在胸口的黑色布料上，“哦？”

“這些句子，不是指你。”杰森糾正道，然後意識到他需要糾正另一點，“我的意思是，我們不認識彼此，也不知道我們是否憎恨對方，然而，你的印記可以用很多不同的方式來解讀，但沒有一種是這麼侮辱人的！然後看看我的？”

斯萊德一言不發地走過來，握住他的手腕，細細地檢查和讀取他的印記。杰森因為這樣的接觸狠狠地吞嚥了一下。握住他手腕的力量讓他的思緒回到了那時，同樣的力道是多麼認真而強而有力地揉搓他的陰莖。

他強迫自己抬頭看著沉默的靈魂伴侶，強迫自己去看對方臉上的表情。不幸的是，這一點意義也沒有，按迪克多年前的警告來說，斯萊德的表情沒有洩漏絲毫情緒。

“這對你造成什麼困擾嗎？”斯萊德平淡地問道。

杰森感到自己的心臟掉進了胃。“你他媽問‘這對你造成什麼困擾嗎’是什麼意思？”他猛地往後扯回手腕然後站起來對著他咆哮，“你不只是提到另一個傢伙，而且從字面上說了你對我的評價！而這永遠都會刻在我身上！”

“你和我都了解上下文發生的背景，因此這無關緊要。”

他目瞪口呆，眨了眨眼道，“你是在開玩笑嗎？”

“杰森，我們看待事情的方式截然不同，”斯萊德用一種奇怪的溫柔語氣說道，“我們第一次見面的時候，我不能改變我對你說的話，也不能改變你所說的話，對此感到苦澀或憤怒並不會帶來任何好處。我建議你學會用不一樣的眼光看待它，如果做不到，那只會傷害你自己。”

“你根本就不明白！”杰森大喊，憎恨他對此表現得這麼該死的冷靜，即使斯萊德的確說得對。

斯萊德的右眉在他的黑色眼罩上抬起，“杰森，你是認為我對你的不安全感視而不見嗎？在你死去前你和迪克最初嘗試建立家庭聯繫時發生的事情，你以為我對此一無所知嗎？”

“我活著的每一天都必須看到這個東西！”

“所以？”斯萊德聳了聳肩。

“操你的！你怎麼能對這件事這麼毫不在乎？”他沮喪又憤怒地抓撓他的頭部。他不喜歡自己又回到仇恨和執著於他的印記的狀態，他不喜歡他不能像斯萊德那樣理性地對待它，他尤其不喜歡斯萊德 _可以_ 是理性的那個。 

在杰森能夠為自己辯駁或做好準備之前，他發現他已經被拖到高個子男人懷裡。斯萊德的牙齒首先輕咬著他的下巴，在上頭啃了一口，兩隻強壯的手牢牢地扣住了脖子兩側，但是沒有用力。然後杰森的嘴唇被同樣的牙齒襲擊。

“你忘記了我62年來必須過著沒有任何印記的生活，孩子，”斯萊德貼著他的嘴唇埋怨道。

“咿呦，”杰森打趣道，但斯萊德無視他。

“我沒有靈魂印記，也以為我永遠不會有，但它後來出現了。”刺客繼續說，“我認為自己有多麼不想要它，就有多麼害怕擁有一個靈魂伴侶，而沒有什麼能比得過印記消失的半年裡我所感到的絕望和損失了。”

杰森被他話裡提醒的事情嗆住了。他同樣地對新觀點感到震驚，他望進那充滿雙強烈情感的掠食動物一樣的藍眼睛，輕微顫抖著。

“所以不，杰森。我他媽真的一點也不在乎我們對彼此說的第一句話是什麼，”斯萊德繼續道，“真正重要的是它們被說出來了。”

當他抬起自己的手按住斯萊德的手腕時，他真的不知道該如何應對。他沒有把男人的手從脖子上拉開；被這樣控制住讓他奇怪地感到安慰，特別是考慮到他對這些話感到生氣有多麼幼稚和不成熟。

“想要挫我的銳氣還差得遠呢，”他試圖放鬆情緒，強迫自己大笑起來。

“別再表現得像一個小屁孩，我就不用這麼做。”斯萊德笑了笑，然後再次吻了他。“看起來，你和我有一些需要一起討論的事情，你要在這裡還是在公共場所？”

他的眉頭對著奇怪的選項皺了起來，“你說得好像我可能想要選擇一個公共場合嗎？”他皺著眉頭，將雙手塞進戰術褲的前袋。“怎麼，你要殺了我以防我被利用來對付你嗎？”

再一次，他試圖使它聽起來像個玩笑，但斯萊德顯然並不這麼認為。年長的男人低頭怒視著他，杰森不知道他是否會因為愚蠢的言論而受到懲罰。他有點喜歡斯萊德幾分鐘前啃咬他引起他注意的方式，他很好奇他還會用什麼方法來杰森乖乖聽話。

他渾身顫慄著。

“杰森你應該要知道，如果你讓自己被殺了，我會對你非常失望。”他以一種極其嚴肅的語氣開口道，“就我看待事情的方式來說，你死亡或甚至是瀕死，是你真正能離開我的唯一方法，而我對拒絕的接受態度一向不是很好。”

杰森用力地吞嚥了一下，抓住了斯萊德的頭髮，然後將他拉回自己的嘴唇。他親吻了他，竭盡全力地傳達他無法用言語表達的情感和激情。他一生中渴望的東西和願望清單實際上相對較少，但是在他們開始在那個屋頂上戰鬥的那一刻，斯萊德變成了他無所不包的慾望。

斯萊德在親吻中低吼，杰森因為他的聲音而膝蓋發軟。他的靈魂伴侶充滿佔有慾強烈，充滿控制慾的回應。在這熾烈的親吻當中，杰森確定自己可以感受到斯萊德在試圖消除自己的恐懼和不安全感。喪鐘要 _他_ 。不是迪克。不是羅賓。而是杰森。紅頭罩。

“感覺好一點了，小鬼？”他們終於分開的時候斯萊德問道。

“非常。”他咧嘴笑了，“你呢？”

“我聽得一清二楚呢。”

布魯斯聽迪克和羅伊解釋發生了什麼事。羅伊似乎很鎮定，但迪克看上去嚇壞了。他在書房裡走來走去，當他不斷重複他有多確定喪鐘要殺掉杰森的時候眼淚都快掉下來了，他認為喪鐘將靈魂伴侶視為威脅，而不是資產。一種最好盡快終結的威脅。

“迪克你讓我頭好暈。”羅伊在皮沙發上抱怨。

“如果他試圖把他從我們身邊帶走該怎麼辦？”

布魯斯坐在桌子後面，很感激他可以掩飾住緊緊抓住扶手的雙手，他不想因為對自己過於恐懼的事情做出如此明顯的反應而驚動迪克。儘管他不相信斯萊德·威爾遜會殺死他的伴侶，但他的確擔心杰森會被俘虜。擔憂他會試圖將杰森塑造成殺人兇手。

更重要的是，布魯斯懼怕這不是一件太過困難的事。

他愛杰森，他一直都是。即使他變得過於暴力和衝動，他也愛他的兒子。他從不後悔接受他或甚至是訓練他，但是要說杰森沒有能力成為一個惡毒，嗜血的殺手是幼稚的。

是的，他從來不曾成為聯盟想要的樣子，一臺冷血無情的機器，只會接受命令並在必要時被殺死。杰森狂暴的熱情是他最強大的保護，可以避免他變成像斯萊德或拉斯甚至塔莉亞那樣的人。布魯斯的第二任羅賓感受一切，即使在他的死亡之後，也是如此的強烈所以無情絕不會變成他人格中的一部分。

杰森太過熾熱，以至於他永遠不會變得寒冷。

將他與像斯萊德這樣的人配對，會對他兒子的心靈產生什麼影響？這些天裡杰森只需要一丁點允許就能扣動扳機，布魯斯一秒也不會懷疑斯萊德會很樂意給他這個暗示。斯萊德甚至都不需要解釋。他不會讓杰森通過自己的行動來思考或質疑殺戮是否真的必要或正確。

斯萊德·威爾遜是一名傭兵，他對謀殺無辜的人以換取合適的代價毫無顧忌，更不用說惡棍和怪物了。喪鐘依照只有他自己知道的道德準則行動，想到這將會對他的第二個兒子產生多麼巨大的影響，這讓布魯斯非常恐懼。

迪克害怕斯萊德將他帶走是正確的，因為他對同一件事感到害怕。

“父親？”達米安的頭從門邊探了出來，而迪克立即停止沒完沒了情緒化的怒罵，一旦他確定迪克和羅伊不會透露出他兒子不需要聽見的話，布魯斯就示意他進來。“陶德和一個有點老的男人來了。潘尼沃斯拒絕讓他們在屋子閒逛，現在在門廳裡監督他們。”

羅伊聞訊站起來，走向完全僵住的迪克。對即將發生的事情來說這並不是好兆頭。布魯斯清了清嗓子，點了點頭。“謝謝你，達米安。請讓阿爾弗雷德把他們倆都帶到這裡。”

他的兒子點點頭，關切地看著他最喜歡的兄弟，然後按照他的指示跑走了。

“迪克，羅伊，歡迎你們倆留下來，但你們倆都不需要待在這裡，”他主動提議道。

“我想離開，但他不會。”羅伊在按摩迪克的肩膀時嘆了口氣，試圖安慰他的伴侶。“來吧，迪克，我們坐下來。你比任何人都更了解斯萊德，保持激進的立場只會引起他的敵意。”

布魯斯感謝羅伊的冷靜思考。至少現在迪克知道杰森還活著。雖然布魯斯從未懷疑過它，這與他對斯萊德·威爾遜的了解並不一致。當然，迪克從斯萊德會被認為有弱點或擁有某個會讓別人利用來對付他的人的角度看待這件事，儘管這可能是正確的，但迪克卻忘了斯萊德的佔有慾有多強。

殺死自己的靈魂伴侶可能對斯萊德產生相反的影響。人們會相信他沒有能力保護自己，這將指出一種完全不同的弱點，布魯斯確信斯萊德絕不會試圖擺脫杰森。

如果迪克冷靜一下，他會想起小丑死去的那晚，那晚喪鐘襲擊了他們，以及他向他們詢問羅賓的方式。不過後來，布魯斯想起了迪克並沒有停留多久，失去杰森的痛苦在那時太過鮮明。夜翼確信蝙蝠俠可以自己應付，就溜走哀悼。如果在那時候布魯斯一開始就了解激怒斯萊德的原因的話。

現在，無法解釋的事情變得很合理了。

儘管他不能說自己已經弄清楚許多年前威爾遜想要的東西，但如今他一點也不感到驚訝，回顧過去，杰森是他的靈魂伴侶實在是太符合邏輯了。這也解釋了他如何知道杰森真正的死亡日期，他的印記一定對男孩的命運有反應。

達米安把他們的客人帶過來時，迪克坐在沙發的邊緣，羅伊懶洋洋地倚在他身後，布魯斯仍然待在桌子後面，面對著門。他仔細地觀察著兩個人，目光落在杰森上頭的時間比斯萊德更多，布魯斯想確保自己注意到任何杰森陷入某種困境的跡象。

他的兒子衣著隨意，穿著他紅頭罩制服的戰術褲，他猜想他把盔甲穿在綠色大毛衣的下面。那毛衣太大了，絕對是斯萊德的，根本沒法遮住杰森胸前的紅頭罩標誌，布魯斯可以肯定，它的目的就是要聲明所有權。

杰森藍綠色的眼睛湧動著情感，興奮、希望，甚至有些恐懼，然而他的嘴唇一直是抿緊的，好像他正盡力認真對待眼前的情況一樣。但是這是勉強表現出來的；布魯斯可以看出他有多想咧嘴笑出來或事發表一些刻薄的評論。

這讓他很擔心，杰森沒有抗拒。

斯萊德已經在他身上獲得這麼多的控制權了嗎？

刺客身穿深色水洗牛仔褲和黑色毛衣，與杰森不同，他完全沒有任何武裝。並不是說斯萊德·威爾遜需要武裝才會被當作一個威脅。布魯斯竭盡全力不要怒視他們，因為他注意到杰森實際上是如何貼近那個年長的男人的。

“韋恩先生。”斯萊德打招呼，隨意地將一隻手臂掛上杰森的肩膀。

“威爾遜先生。”布魯斯點點頭，朝羅伊和迪克坐著的那張沙發示意。

“不用了，”杰森搖搖頭回答了他們兩個，少許的笑容在臉上綻放出來，“我們不會在這裡待那麼久。”

“哦？”迪克站起身問道，拳頭緊握。羅伊瞬間跳到他身旁，儘管他看上去並沒有準備好要進攻，而是防守。

“迪克！”布魯斯厲聲道。

“放鬆，迪基鳥。”杰森微笑著走出斯萊德的掌握，走近他的兄弟。“我知道你嚇壞了。我告訴過斯萊德你可能想說動蝙蝠俠參加某種形式的搜查派對。”

“你沒有回應我們的呼叫！”迪克幾乎喊了出來。

杰森拿出手機，也許可以說是剩下的殘骸，布魯斯凝視著被砸毀的物品搖了搖頭。“我呃……我忘了我設了一些鬧鐘，當它第七次打斷我們的時候……我算是殺了它。”

布魯斯真的希望他沒有注意到斯萊德露齒而笑的樣子或是杰森臉頰上暈起的柔和的粉色腮紅，這太容易構築當時的場面了，布魯斯只想逃離書房免得聽到更多。

羅伊在迪克皺眉時竊笑，如果布魯斯瞭解他的兒子，迪克正試圖找出其他能指控斯萊德的東西。“是啊是啊，你幾乎做掉了斯萊德，然後叫我們離開。你還期望我做出什麼反應？”

“我沒有。我告訴一秒前就告訴你了，”杰森翻了個白眼，“今天早上我告訴斯萊德，我們需要露面，否則你會派整個該死的正義聯盟來追捕我們。”

“杰森。”迪克開口，布魯斯看著斯萊德開始走近。

布魯斯沒有從自己的座位上站起來，儘管他很想。正如羅伊所指出的那樣，沒必要激怒喪鐘然後進入一場打鬥。他們才剛結合，斯萊德想花更多的時間和杰森在一起是完全合情合理的，每一對靈魂伴侶都會經歷“蜜月”階段，沒有理由認為杰森和斯萊德會有所不同。

“迪克，別。”杰森溫和地警告。“我知道你擔心我，我明白。我用球棒朝這混蛋的頭來了一記，但是我們沒事的。”

“能持續多久？”迪克爭辯，“我們談論的可是喪鐘！”

布魯斯清清嗓子，當他發現斯萊德越來越生氣時終於站起來，“杰森，你為什麼不和迪克聊聊，讓斯萊德和我能進行對話。”

在斯萊德可以發表評論之前，布魯斯很驕傲地看到杰森轉向刺客並向他咆哮，“這是一個好主意，你知道的。你不准因為不喜歡我兄弟的愚蠢而攻擊他，”迪克被提到的時候瑟縮了一下，不過對私下談話的主意似乎更加高興。斯萊德似乎想要爭辯，但杰森傾向前在他臉頰上啄了一吻，然後才補充道，“相信我捍衛你和我們的決定，因為我也信任你會捍衛我。”

不需要多久兩波人馬就分別離開，布魯斯警戒地觀察著斯萊德目送達米安、羅伊、迪克和杰森離開書房的樣子，直到四名年輕人離開並關上了身後的門，這個男人才轉身面對他。

“你會繼續獵殺羅伊或其他泰坦成員嗎？”布魯斯走到辦公桌前時問道，然後靠在那上頭。他想保持站著的狀態，因為他知道斯萊德不會就座，他倆最好盡可能地在同一高度上面對彼此。

“杰森已經同意要補償我的損失。”斯萊德得意地笑，他把手插在口袋裡，“你知道嗎？”

布魯斯知道這話題會被提起，他搖了搖頭，“不，我沒有。”

“那你為什麼撒謊，布魯斯？”斯萊德低吼，“你為什麼告訴我杰森死於29日？”

“我以為你仍在追殺泰坦，我以為你在追趕某個容易傷害到迪克的目標，”他誠實地回答。“我們不知道杰森還活著，我們沒有想到你是因為其他原因在尋找他，假如你告訴我真相；我們也許可以一起找到杰森。”

斯萊德哼了一聲，“你不會的。”年長的男人翻了個白眼，“不，我認為即使我告訴你我所追求的東西，你也不會相信我。也許你還會說服自己我在找的並不是杰森。無論如何，你可能都會去尋找他，但你該死地肯定不會 _幫助_ 我。”

他沒有否認，這沒有意義，他們倆都知道斯萊德是對的，他不會幫助斯萊德。他和迪克和提姆會竭盡所能去找尋杰森，然後會把他藏起來遠離斯萊德，以防萬一。但這不是現在的選擇，他們找到了彼此而更糟的是，他們非常明顯地結合了，只有杰森或斯萊德可以選擇將倆人分開。

“你當時知道我說謊嗎？”布魯斯問。

刺客點點頭，“我知道。”杰森的靈魂伴侶只短暫地停頓一下又再次開口，“我當時並不確定那小鬼是不是我的伴侶，但我知道你無論如何都撒謊了。”

“這就是你為什麼殺死小丑的原因？”他質問道，“即便我拒絕了？”

“我殺死小丑有很多原因，”斯萊德聳聳肩，“我不介意告訴你為什麼，但是你可能不想聽。”

他只斟酌了幾秒鐘，“請，我想知道為什麼，”他決定道。

斯萊德聳聳肩膀，在沙發上坐下，他的右腳踝交叉在左膝蓋上。“首先，我知道你想說好，我知道你遠比你願意承認的還要想。布魯斯，你那時就差那麼一點點，”斯萊德舉起他的手，捏了捏空氣強調他的觀點。他放下手笑了。“然後事實是，迪克因羅賓的死而崩潰，他傷心欲絕，甚至都沒辦法確保你和我待在一起是安全的就離開了。我能以他的肢體語言看到創傷，他本來也會想要如此，但他絕不會因為你承認而對你失望。

“別忘了你對我撒謊而我該死的也完全一清二楚的事。即使對其他人來說不算多大的懲罰，我也知道這會惹惱你，”斯萊德笑著繼續說下去，但隨後他的笑容就消失了，“最終當我找出小丑殺了我的靈魂伴侶的可能性是我決定下手的原因，即使只是暫時性的，他還是奪走了我的伴侶，他奪走了我的印記，而我絕不會就這樣放過他。”

布魯斯理解他，而他厭惡這點，厭惡他列出的原因並不是那麼不合理的。他絕不容忍謀殺。對於那些確實開始殺死罪犯的人來說，事情似乎變得更加容易，而他不喜歡這樣的想法。自衛是布魯斯全心全意認可的事，但是提出要殺死罪犯的想法？那就是不加修飾又單純的謀殺。

“你把他弄得很慘。”布魯斯回憶起被通知時看到的場景，大聲說出了自己的想法。

“信不信由你，我本來只打算把子彈送進他的頭蓋骨而已。就我而言，你已經把他傷的足夠重了，但我想和他面對面。我想讓他知道是誰殺了他以及為什麼。”斯萊德回答，但隨後他的臉憤怒地扭曲了，“但是他就是該死的說個沒完沒了，他就是要用他所做的一切編笑話，嘲笑他所目睹的恐懼以及他榨出的每一聲尖叫。他詳細地描述了他的所做所為。我叫他閉上他的鳥嘴，但他一直笑個不停，所以我抓住他的下巴然後把它扯掉了。”

布魯斯點點頭，但他仍然不贊同。不幸的是，他對此無能為力，老實說，儘管事實上他已經向杰森非常清楚地表明殺害小丑的人不是他或者是他的兄弟，但這是杰森回到他們身邊並友好相處的原因。杰森曾經告訴過他，如果他回到哥譚，而小丑還活著，他不知道自己會幹出什麼事。他告訴布魯斯最好他們都別再深思這件事了。

“所以，如果你知道他是你的靈魂伴侶，你為什麼不早點找到他？你為什麼直到昨晚才宣告對他的所有權？”布魯斯問。

“我把全世界翻了個底朝天來搜尋他，然後確定了杰森·陶德死而復生，確認你騙了我，而且他就是我的靈魂伴侶，”斯萊德皺了皺眉，然後搖了搖頭，“但我從未找到他。杰森·陶德的身分從未浮出水面，而在經過大約一年半的搜尋卻沒有發現任何東西，我猜想我可能弄錯了。”

“你不知道紅頭罩曾經是羅賓嗎？”布魯斯問。

“說真的，哥譚並不常出現在我的雷達上，只要對方沒做掉我的目標，我不在乎誰在這個城市到處殺人。”

布魯斯直起身離開桌子，雙臂交叉在胸前，然後低頭俯視著斯萊德。男人仍然舒舒服服地坐在家具上，他一點也沒有半點不適，即使有，他也表現得像以往一樣放鬆。他確實羨慕他的自控能力。想想沒有人會懷疑你的情緒，除非你想讓他們知道？

這會非常有用。

“那接下來將如何發展，斯萊德？”

“我的工作需要到處旅行，而杰森不是。”他聳了聳肩：“當我們在城市裡的某一區時會設立一個落腳處，但他同意和我一起旅行一段時間。作為他在可預見的未來裡跟隨我跑遍世界的回報，我承諾所有的蝙蝠和泰坦，無論前任還是現任成員，都不會接他們的單子。”

“除非在你自我防衛的情況下，”布魯斯猜測道。

斯萊德露齒一笑，“你兒子是一名非常出色的談判專家。”

布魯斯沒有嘆氣，儘管他已經足夠惱怒到這樣做。當迪克發現杰森要離開哥譚時絕對會翻臉，他對那個場景一點也不感到興奮。

“他不是你，斯萊德，他不是一個冷血的殺手。”布魯斯警告道：“不要試圖把他變成那樣。”

“別擔心，布魯斯，你和我有很多共同點，但是也沒有那麼相像，”斯萊德在他的座位上笑了。“和你不同，我完全可以接受杰森真正的樣子。”

杰森推著這一小組人馬前進，實際上必須猛推他們一兩次才能把他們帶進遊戲室。

“這是個壞主意，”羅伊皺眉，“我真的不認為我們應該他倆單獨留在那裡。”

當迪克回頭看向他時，杰森翻了個白眼，“斯萊德不會碰布魯斯一根寒毛。”

“tt，說得好像他能做到一樣，”達米安從每個人腰部以下的地方發出噓聲，好吧，除了迪克以外的人。

“杰森，你不是認真的吧，你不能這樣。”當他們進入房間時，迪克懇求道。

他嘆了口氣，搖了搖頭，“我比較困擾於要說服你B能應付一切究竟有多困難。”

迪克看上去比杰森長久以來見過的樣子都還要沮喪，這其實讓他很擔心，迪克多害怕喪鐘？公平地說，他錯過了一段時間。難道他們之間的相互較勁更加激烈了？不過，或許是杰森表現得像個遲鈍的白痴。畢竟看到一個成年男人差點把杰森打死會產生多大的精神創傷？只因為斯萊德沒有成功，並不意味著被獵殺的恐懼就因此減少了。

當迪克沒有大笑出聲，或開玩笑甚至露不出一丁點笑容的時候，杰森就知道他猜對了，迪克真的很怕斯萊德會殺死他。他看向羅伊，看到男人的眼睛也反映出同樣的擔憂時並不感到驚訝。

“迪基鳥，你必須明白我永遠不會允許他傷害你或其他人，”杰森靠近他的兄弟時試圖安撫對方，迪克善良又充滿愛心，屬於喜歡和他人接觸和擁抱的類型，他握住年長的青年的手，緊緊地握了一下，“我也不會讓他傷害我。你知道的，對吧？

他的兄弟搖了搖頭，閉緊了雙眼，“杰森，你不明白。他可以輕易地殺死你，他有能力再次將你奪走。”

杰森深吸了一口氣，點了點頭，“是的，我親眼看到所以知道他可以，但這就是你不明白的點，迪克。他不會的。”

羅伊搖了搖頭，哼了一聲，“拜託，伙計，你知道這不是看待這事的好方法。他可以但不會這麼做？現在誰在天真？”

“羅伊，迪克，你們倆中的任何一人能想像殺死對方嗎？”杰森問道。

他們都都毫不猶豫地否認了這種可能性。杰森笑了，看著達米安，“小鬼你也有一個靈魂印記，你會殺了你的伴侶嗎？”

“如果需要的話，我可以。”達米安聳了聳肩。

“這沒有任何幫助，杰森，”迪克皺眉。

杰森翻了個白眼，“閉上嘴聽我說，伙計們，在我聽到這些話之前，我的想法和達米安一樣。自從看到印記以來我預期對方會是我們的敵人之一，也一直隨時準備 _殺死_ 我的伴侶。在斯萊德說出任何話之前，我和達米安一樣意志堅定，打算絕對要殺了對方，但是我做不到。

“我做不到，因為我生命中設想的未來需要他，更不用說渴望了。”杰森輕聲說：“達米安會有相同的想法，我知道斯萊德也是一樣。”

“但是，杰森，你的確殺了你的伴侶，”迪克指出。

達米安抬頭看著杰森時，睜大了眼睛，羅伊皺著眉頭，撓了撓脖子，看上去很不自在，但顯然想說“我告訴過你”。

杰森嘆了口氣，搖了搖頭，他要怎麼解釋才能讓他們理解？他們會被說服嗎？他不會浪費整日的時間試圖使迪克冷靜下來，但他至少會嘗試。當他們一起環遊世界時，他可不希望泰坦或蝙蝠們來追捕他和斯萊德。

“對，技術上來講我做到了，但是我們沒有，你知道……”杰森看著達米安時臉紅了，然後抬頭凝視著迪克和羅伊，“ _重建_ 了連結。”

迪克低頭看著達米安，“你出去，我們已經討論到NC-17的部分，你必須從遊戲室撤退了。”

羅伊大笑，杰森真心希望達米安和他們對抗，但相反地他卻對他們嘖嘖不已，自願離開了，“好像我就想聽杰森與老頭子的性生活一樣。”達米安走近門時冷笑著。

“謝謝你啊惡魔崽，”當門牢牢地關上時，杰森喊道。

“你他媽到底是怎麼從痛打那男人的頭跳躍到跟他上床的？”羅伊在迪克提出自己的問題之前問到。

“我們可以……感覺到，你知道，情感噴湧出來？那些回響？就像是一分鐘前全身充滿了腎上腺素和憤怒而下一分鐘就充滿了腎上腺素和性慾還有他，”杰森雙頰發熱時閉上了眼睛，“所以，在他又一次扼住我喉嚨的時候，我很明白地說我想讓他的手去擼其他東西。”

迪克嚇壞了，但羅伊這個變態卻笑出來了。杰森想捶紅髮男人幾拳，而如果只是為了分散自己對伴侶的想法以及他們一起幹的事情的注意力，他可以讓這個幻想在他的腦海裡再放送個一兩次。

他們三人都凝視著對方，杰森很高興自己讓他們倆都感到尷尬，羅伊可能想讓杰森離開然後撲向迪克。另一方面，迪克想知道杰森是不是沒事以及盡可能冷靜地觀察他們的夜晚，以確定杰森是否有危險。

“我瞭解他，杰森，我告訴你不能信任他。如果你惹他生氣，他會殺了你。”迪克警告道。

“要不是因為我確實從字面意義上砸碎了他的頭骨，而他並沒有殺死我，反而是把我操到不省人事的話我就相信你了，”杰森笑著說。“現在，我需要你別插手，迪克，一會兒就行，我們今晚會離開。請不要跟著我們。他已經向我保證過，現任或曾任的泰坦以及蝙蝠家族都不會事他的目標。意思是說，如果你們都答應不會打擾他的話。”

他討厭看到迪克受傷又恐懼的樣子，但是杰森還能怎麼做呢？他不會對他撒謊，而杰森並不是負責呵護或撫慰迪克的人，說到這個，他看向羅伊，狠狠瞪著他，直白地傳達出“你別讓他害自己被殺了。管好你的伴侶。”

羅伊點點頭，好像杰森將這些話大聲說出口了。

他們離開莊園時斯萊德握住了他伴侶的手，他和杰森無視了目送著並跟隨他們一路的目光。布魯斯知道他兒子的身體上是安全的而且現在，知道斯萊德沒有意願讓杰森成為又一個喪鐘的意圖讓他安心了一些。

很明顯地，迪克沒有這樣的把握或安全感，羅伊握緊迪克的手，兩隻手幾乎都是白色的，羅伊的區別不大，但和迪克的地中海膚色相比絕對引人注意。

“謝謝。”他們坐上斯萊德的車時杰森說道。

“還不用謝我，”當他們各自系上安全帶的時候時，斯萊德輕笑著，“如果他們以任何方式干擾或攻擊我或是你，現在就是屬於我自我防衛的權利。”

“羅伊不會讓迪克做任何愚蠢的事，布魯斯也不會跟著你，”杰森嘲笑道。

“抱歉，”斯萊德難以置信地盯著杰森，笑了起來，“你是把所有的雞蛋都放在羅伊的籃子裡了嗎？頭罩，那男孩的愚蠢是我找到你的全部原因。”

杰森笑了，“好吧，你說的對，但他還是不會讓迪克挑釁你。”

斯萊德搖了搖頭，退出了莊園的車道，“你說是就是吧。”

當杰森沒有繼續爭論時他鬆了一口氣，相對地，年輕人握住斯萊德的手，用力握了握，“那麼我們首先要去哪裡？”

“挪威，”斯萊德咧嘴一笑，“有些超能力者逃出了最高安全等級的牢房，在過去的24小時內殺死了4個人。”他只停頓了一秒，然後看向杰森可愛的藍眼睛，“你想幫這個忙嗎？”

杰森的眼中閃過一絲喜悅的光亮，斯萊德感應到了他的伴侶興奮的回響，“當然好啊。”


End file.
